Descriptions (Cats)
(credit for the cat outline goes to RukiFox) I see you are having trouble with deciding what your cat looks like, hmm? I'm right, ain't I? I thought so. Well guess what? I'm here to help you! In this article, I explain the different tabby types, different colours and hues, and realistic body sizes and shapes. So let's get straight into it. (and you can also use these tabby patterns as a base for your drawings) (DO NOT USE THE ORIGINAL OUTLINE) (YOUR ART WILL BE REMOVED AND DELETED) Tabby Patterns Mackerel Tabby A Mackerel tabby pattern is basically striped in different places. The stripes are narrow that run parallel down its sides and around its legs. In other words, a mackerel tabby looks sorta like a tiger. Classic Tabby The Classic Tabby looks almost exaclty like a marble cake, hence the name. The tabby lines are thick and swirled along the flanks and legs. Spotted Tabby A spotted tabby is... well, spotted. The spotted tabby has little spots on its sides, as well as slight lines on its hindlegs and face. Ticked Tabby (ok I hardly tried on this drawing because it is so hard to draw a ticked cat) A ticked tabby's hairs, if you look closely, are banded, alternating between light and dark colours. Patched Tabby A patched tabby is exactly what its name says: it has patches of totally contrasted colours, like white base with black patches, or brown on ginger. Body Sizes Now, some people think an obese cat is perfectly fine as a warrior, or a medicine cat, or even apprentice. Then again, some people think it is perfectly fine to have an anorexic or bullemic cat. Well guess what? It is SO FAKE IN THE WARRIORS WORLD! The Warrior cats CANT be anorexic or bullemic because they can't see they are to heavy! So don't give your cat a description like this: _____ is a overweight, fat, ugly, brown and white tom who is too big to fit through the gorse tunnel. No. That won't cut it. Now, below are some realistic body sizes for cats. Thin and Flexible Now, a thin and flexible cat is wiry, flexible, strong yet thin, and highly regarded as a wimpy cat for its size. These cats are happy-go-lucky cats who love company of other cats as well as people. These cats are able to hunt prey, specifically aviary. Muscular and Athletic Now, these cats, you can see the strength and muscle under their fur and skin. Their strength is obvious, and they are able to hunt during any time of day. These cats like company, but need to be left alone when angry. They can hunt most types of prey, including burrowing animals. These cats aren't necessarily nimble and quick, seeing as how their muscle mass prevents them from turning around quickly, or dashing away from an ambush easily. Nimble and Strong These cats are able to escape from an ambush quickly, but they struggle with paw-on-paw fights. They fight with ease if they can get away from the attacker easily. These cats are obviously fast, and their muscles are slightly visible beneath their fur. They can turn around relatively quickly and escape. They also have a tough time getting burrow prey (i.e. groundhogs and rabbits) ---- Now, thank you for reading this! I hope this helped you alot with creating a character, or even building on what you have planned already. Please comment if you want me to add something. [[User:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'Pudding Cup']]